Bump and Grind
by jemb
Summary: August NJC entry. Based on the song The Backseat by Zornik, this is a tale about one night, one moment, between Special Agent Seeley Booth and Dr Temperance Brennan.


_**This is my entry for the August NJC. In my time zone it's 12.01 on 8**__**th**__** August so I'm posting my entry bang on the opening date and time for the challenge (though due to time differences, it shows as being posted on 7**__**th**__** because this site is USA based lol).**_

_**The challenge was to write a fic based on the song "The Backseat" by Zornik. **_

_**The moment I heard the song I was struck by the image of a nightclub and since the lyrics of the song are not published, I decided to base my story entirely on the background music and the visual images it created in my mind. This is the result…**_

The club was packed. Hundreds of people were packed into the converted warehouse, crushed onto the dance floor under the brightly coloured flashing lights and smoke machines. The crowd moved together like the waves of an ocean, swaying to the beat of the music and bouncing up and down, their movements dictated by the beat thumping from the enormous speaks. Intermittent strobe lights turned soft movements into jerky disjointed ones as a thin layer of white smoke weaved its way through the dancers.

In the centre of the dance floor, a man and a woman merged with the other club goers, for one night their worries and stress forgotten. Temperance Brennan and Seeley Booth were pleasantly intoxicated; a string of cocktails and beer had loosened them up after a hard week tracking a serial killer. Under the watchful eye of Angela, who stood with Jack Hodgins on the Mezzanine, the partners allowed themselves to fall under the spell of the music.

Temperance had her eyes closed as she moved seductively in the crowd, her jeans clad hips swaying and her arms raised above her head as she twisted and turned. Near her side, Booth moved as best he could in the small amount of space he had claimed from the other dancers. His eyes were drawn to Brennan as she displayed a side of herself he had never seen before. Watching her dance, Booth recalled a time when she told him she was uncoordinated and clumsy. She looked anything but clumsy as she moved her body in time to the rhythmic beat of the music.

As Temperance allowed the music to take her to an exciting new place where she felt free and liberated, she felt two hands on her bare upper arms, pulling them down to her side. Slowly those hands stroked down her arms, grazing her waist before settling on her hips. The hands tightened their hold then turned her around where she found herself in the arms of her partner, their bodies moving in time with each other and the music. Booth pulled Brennan close to his body and let his hands explore her back, gently stroking up and down. He could feel her body vibrating under the pulse of the music. Without thinking about the consequences, Brennan slid one hand up to Booth's shoulder as she felt his arm wrap tightly around her waist. Their hot and sweaty bodies were pressed tightly against each other, their hips grinding in time with each other. Someone once said that dancing was like foreplay. To anyone watching the partners, they were certainly living up to that description.

Lost to the beat, their bodies were not their own for the moment. As the music slowed and quietened, Booth tightened his grip on Brennan's waist and slowly dipped her backwards, twisting her body in a semi-circle before him. The music stopped momentarily and Booth snapped Brennan upright so she was only inches from his face. Both their eyes were open and locked on each other. The moment seemed to last forever and as Angela stared down she wondered if this would be "The" moment. But as the music started back up with a bang and the beat once again began to pulse through the floor, the walls and the people, Brennan and Booth split apart. They resumed their dancing, still close but no longer in each others arms. Slowly the crowds of dancers around them began to invade their space and Brennan was tugged and pushed further from Booth, her figure masked by the thick wave of white smoke pumped out by a nearby smoke machine. Booth knew the moment was over and he reluctantly submitted to the will of the dancers around him. As the music pounded in his ears and made his whole body vibrate, he became just another face in the crowd on Friday night in D.C nightclub.

_**Thanks for reading my NJC entry – feel free to leave me a review to let me know what you thought.**_

_**If this is the first time you've heard of this challenge, information can be found on it at the Livejournal community for Sunflower Lily Productions (my partnership with Niah1988), by visiting the NJC forum on the Bones page of this site or just send myself or Niah1988 a PM. **_


End file.
